Biostatistics Core The Biostatistics Core personnel collaborate with Cancer Center investigators in the Basic Sciences, Clinical and Prevention/Control divisions on the development, design, analysis, interpretation and publication of cancer research projects. The Biostatistics Core is designed to provide both high level intellectual scientific input and service level support to cancer research projects. The specific objectives of the core are to: (i) collaborate with scientists in the formulation of research questions (ii) collaborate with clinical investigators on design of clinical research protocols (iii) collaborate on the design and development of new research initiatives and new grant proposals (iv) collaborate on statistical analysis and publication of data from cancer research projects (v) support the review, monitoring and oversight of clinical and prevention research protocols (vi) undertake methodological research leading to improved methods of design and analysis of specific cancer research data (vii) consult with investigators on appropriate statistical methods and data analysis tools and review abstracts and manuscripts for statistical issues (viii) Consult with investigators and data managers on efficient and accurate collection of protocol data (ix) Instruct scientists and clinical investigators in basic statistical methods The Biostatistics Core continues to grow and enhance the service it provides to all University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center researchers. During each of the last 5 years Biostatistics Core personnel collaborated with, consulted with, or interacted with over 100 different UMCCC investigations from all programs on cancer research projects. Since the time of the last competing renewal Biostatistics Core personnel have co-authored 186 publications with UMCCC scientists.